Talk:Geography
Territory The top line says to add on to this as much as possible. Does that mean that anyone can add to this article? Who governs which territories are available? I would like to annex the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost as one territory, The Land of Whispering Bone. This is the area that connects the Fire Country with the Cloud Country. Neither of these lands appear to be occupied by other wiki players as far as I can tell. Are they available? If allowed to add a nation to this article do we also change the Naruto Fanon World Map?--CyberianGinseng 03:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree too I looked at the world map and tried to add Hexoshigakure to the list as the 7th Great Countrie but the page was locked, preventing me from editing it. I just used the picture of the world map and updated it. To Seach for it, search for World Map 6.png. If you can't fing the most recent World Map, search for Hexoshigakure and you can find it further down the page. Due to the size of the Land of Plasma, if you want some of it, just talk with me and we can work something out. A majority of it has several different sever weather types, that you can read about on the Hexoshigakure page as well. I honestly think the page should be unlocked for Fanon purposes, and/or monitored so that only certain users and not just every user can edit it. On the map I modified, I expanded, it and showed a large section of the Land of Plasma. Tell me what you think of it! Yeah. There are things about this wiki board that annoy me. There should be a master list or table of contents or site map for navigating the entire site. The menu links they have at the top of the screen don't all work and there's not enough of what does work to give you a clear map of the wiki. Not to mention the help files are outdated so it's a pain trying to find help. I thought of making a tutorial for newcomers. I might just do that. I looked at your map. Damn that's big. You have like a third of the land mass of the rest of the map. That's more like a continent than a country. It's pretty cool. I wanted my one clan as close to Konoha as possible due to enmity between them and the Hyuuga. However, I let you know when I get to my other clan. Thanks.--CyberianGinseng 23:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Land of Tornadoes Hey Ten, could you link the main article to Land of Tornadoes (Chix777)? The Land of Tornadoes in the article already is different. --Chix777 5:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Irogakure I would like someone, or permission (either or) to post Shun Kimoko's village, Irogakure onto this page. I plan on participating in the war soon. FortressSwan (talk) 20:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Central Ninja Continent' Hey y'all! :D I am a graphic designer and I just finished the Central Continent map for a different RP I am in (IMVU http://www.imvu.com/groups/group/NARUTO%2B%2B%25A9/). Id also like to make one for this forum. Check out the map I made here > http://sta.sh/01et6qirfp2u You can also see my Land of Fire map here > http://fire-daimyo.deviantart.com/art/GEOGRAPHY-Land-of-Fire-Map-450139595 What do you guys think? HeiwaSozo